La Semilla de la Demencia
by Skorpio Black Swan
Summary: Versión imaginaria del final de esta saga. ¿Sobre quién caerá realmente el legado de Puzzle? La lista de candidatos es larga y los juegos expiatorios de John Kramer no dejan de repetirse. Una nueva inspectora del FBI llega a la ciudad para llevar el caso.
1. Hierro oxidado

**La S****emilla de la Demencia**

**Disclaimer: **Estos personajes son parte de la saga de largometrajes "Saw". Me he limitado a hacerlos pasar por situaciones imaginarias y añadir algún nuevo personaje.

**1. Hierro oxidado**

Mi cabeza… ¿Qué era ese dolor punzante que no dejaba de arremeter contra ella?

Probablemente la resaca, fiel compañera, de la desenfrenada noche anterior…

Sentí mi rostro y parte de mi espalda húmeda. Algún tipo de líquido no dejaba de gotear, resbalando por mis brazos hasta llegar a mi espalda… ¿Cómo era posible?

Fue entonces cuándo me percaté de que podía percibir un dolor mucho mayor al que se paseaba por mi cabeza: una sensación insufrible en mis muñecas.

Me esforcé por abrir mis ojos. Mi vista estaba borrosa, pero pude percibir que no estaba acurrucado a pesar de estar despertándome, sino que completamente erguido y con los brazos alzados. Miré arriba, y no pude contener un estruendoso grito ante tal escalofriante espectáculo: mis muñecas estaban atravesadas por unas barras de hierro oxidadas. De ahí procedía tal terrible dolor. Y ese líquido no era más que sangre… sangre que contenían mis vasos sanguíneos. Grité con más fuerza al pensarlo. Mi corazón latía a una velocidad sobrehumana. Comprobé la estancia en la que me encontraba, sin dejar de gritar: Era de cuatro paredes. El suelo estaba tan lejos de mis pies que se perdía en la oscuridad. Pues tan solo una tenue luz rojiza iluminaba esa mazmorra.

Estaba colgado de dos barras de hierro oxidadas suspendidas en el aire y el único lugar dónde podía apoyar el peso de mi cuerpo eran otras dos barras paralelas a las últimas mencionadas, bajo mis pies. Al final de esas cuatro barras había una superficie, y una vieja puerta metálica sobre esta. Encima de la puerta vi un viejo televisor apagado, pegado a la pared. Intenté caminar hasta la plataforma, pero al deslizarse los barrotes a través de mis huesos, el dolor se hacía insoportable, agónico. No podía llegar hasta allí. Mi única esperanza era gritar, pedir ayuda…

- ¡Socorro! – pedí entre gemidos. La piel de mi cara se estaba impregnando del agua salada de mis conductos lacrimales – ¡Por favor! ¡¿Alguien puede oírme?!

Sentí arcadas. El temor y la confusión ante tal situación me estaban descomponiendo por dentro. Mi corazón parecía desear escapar de mi pecho.

De pronto se oyó un extraño ruido, y la sala se iluminó ligeramente más… Alcé la vista, con la respiración entrecortada. El televisor se había activado, mostrando una tétrica imagen: un misterioso rostro pálido de muñeco de ventrílocuo. Tenía una espiral roja en cada una de sus puntiagudas mejillas y cabellos negros. Recordaba a un payaso. Esa situación me estaba haciendo perder los nervios.

El muñeco de la pantalla comenzó a hablar. Su voz estaba distorsionada. Era grave e irreconocible.

- Hola, Riky.

Mi desconcierto y nerviosismo llegaron a límites descomunales. Ese ser, claramente utilizado por alguien de carne y hueso que quería algo de mí, conocía mi nombre.

- Te preguntarás el motivo por el cuál tu penoso cuerpo está colgando en lo alto de una torre. La respuesta es sencilla: quiero que juguemos.

Tan solo tienes dieciséis años, y ya podemos calificar tu vida de… un desperdicio. Noche tras noche vas a los lugares menos apropiados de la ciudad a consumir todo tipo de sustancias que te hagan olvidar lo patética que es tu existencia. Ni siquiera tienes unos estudios. ¿Eres lo bastante hombre como para enfrentarte a la muerte cada noche? Pues no creo que te importe hacerlo ahora.

Estaba confuso y aterrorizado por la cantidad de información que ese psicópata conocía.

- Verás, Riky: el juego es sencillo. Deberás deslizarte por las barras superiores con la única ayuda de las inferiores. Tras pasar un minuto, las barras inferiores cederán y caerán al vacío. Si en ese tiempo no has logrado llegar a la plataforma que tienes en frente, quedarás colgado, y tras unas horas morirás. Quién sabe si por asfixia, inanición o toda la mierda que llevas encima. Toma tu decisión: vivir o morir… ¡Juguemos!

Al instante la imagen del muñeco se sustituyó por un temporizador. La secuencia 0:59 brillaba en la pantalla. Mis gritos estrepitosos iban a ser lo último que iba a oír en este mundo.

- ¡NO, POR FAVOR! – Supliqué.

Era inútil. Solo me quedaba una salida.

Moví las muñecas. El dolor era insufriblemente angustioso. Parecía que en cualquier momento todos los huesos de mis articulaciones posteriores fueran a desgarrase. Pero no quería morir, no podía morir, y menos de esa forma. A pesar del dolor continué. A pesar de que cada paso fuera un suplicio, seguí adelante.

Era demasiado…

Paré. Mi aliento me había abandonado y mis ojos estaban tan hinchados que no me habría extrañado que hubieran escapado de sus cavidades. Seguía sollozando y gritando como un animal luchando por su supervivencia. Y no era más que eso.

Levanté la cabeza y miré al televisor que mostraba la cuenta atrás… Tan solo quince segundos…

Era imposible. Podía rendirme. Podía dejar que el temporizador llegase a cero. Con un poco de suerte moriría asfixiado: algo desagradable, pero rápido.

Dirigí mi mirada a la plataforma. No quedaba tanta distancia. Era un gravísimo error rendirse. Aun podía luchar por mi vida. Avancé más… Pero el tiempo no era mi aliado. Tan solo un paso y podría llegar a esa puerta. Podía salvarme…

Los barrotes de mis pies cedieron. Cayeron. Y yo me quedé colgando, berreando. Pero estaba lo suficiente cerca… Me balanceé de atrás a adelante y conseguí colocar mis pies en la superficie fijada a la pared. Hice un último esfuerzo para mover mis brazos. Las barras superiores se acababan en ese punto y mis brazos quedaron libres… Mareado, me desplomé en el suelo. Una mezcla de sudor, sangre y lágrimas impregnaban mi cuerpo. Empapé la vieja sudadera y los resquebrajados pantalones tejanos que llevaba de mi propio vómito. Me coloqué de rodillas. Había perdido mucha sangre y si no lo remediaba inmediatamente corría riesgo de desangrarme.

La puerta, en frente de mí, se abrió, y un rayo de luz solar entró a través del pequeño hueco.


	2. El expediente Puzzle

**La ****Semilla de la Demencia**

**2. ****El expediente "Puzzle"**

De un grisáceo y oscuro cielo brotaban gotas de lluvia helada que me acariciaban el rostro con gélida suavidad. Ahí estaba yo, perdida en medio de una nueva ciudad y buscando la que iba a ser mi nueva celda, mi nuevo centro de redención personal, mi nuevo lugar de trabajo: el departamento de homicidios del FBI.

Llegué una gran calle por la que circulaban varios vehículos de todo tipo. Frente a mí se hallaba la fachada delantera de un gran edificio pomposamente moderno. Suspiré y me encaminé al interior.

Llegué a la planta del departamento de homicidios y fui derecha a un mostrador blanco sumergido en carpetas y documentos. La bandera americana se encontraba a su lado. Una mujer joven, de pelo oscuro y tez pálida con gafas de lentes rectangulares me saludó amablemente desde detrás del escritorio.

- Buenas noches. Soy la agente Miriam Gale. He sido trasladada recientemente y estaba buscando al agente especial Erickson.

- Gale… por supuesto. Siga ese pasillo- me indicó señalando un corredor de blancas paredes con lunas de vidrio a través de las cuáles se apreciaban pequeñas oficinas, poco iluminado – la primera puerta.

Asentí con la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento y me dirigí al lugar señalado. La ventana que daba al pasillo del despacho indicado tenía la persiana echada, sin embargo se divisaba un leve resplandor a través de ella. Me disponía a llamar a la puerta cuándo esta se abrió y un hombre de entre cuarenta y cincuenta años salió con prisas, chocando contra mí. Poco era el pelo que le quedaba y un poblado bigote se mostraba, sentencioso, bajo su nariz. En su oreja llevaba un pinganillo.

- Disculpe- se excusó.

Yo, sorprendida, anuncié casi de manera automática:

- Soy la agente especial Gale.

Erickson me miró. Asintió al tiempo que me ofrecía su mano. Yo, suspicaz, la apreté.

- Por supuesto. La estábamos esperando, Gale.

Una aburrida e inacabable noche me aguardaba, deseosa de crispar mis nervios. Documentos, expedientes y fichas de casos llevados por el departamento.

Uno en concreto llamó mi atención, abreviado cómo "Puzzle".


	3. Pecera mortal

**La ****Semilla de la Demencia**

**3****. Pecera mortal**

Unos movimientos bruscos me arrebataron de la inconsciencia. Alguien me estaba zarandeando: una mujer rubia de aspecto frágil.

- ¿Hola?- dijo, en un intento de sacarme de mi ensueño.

Yo me esforcé por respirar. Me costaba recuperar el aliento.

- ¿Dónde estoy?- quise saber en mi confusión. No era un lugar que me resultase familiar.

- No lo sabemos- replicó una tercera voz, masculina esta vez.

Algo se hundía en mi dolorido dorso. Me erguí como pude. A mis espaldas se encontraba una pared. Sentí el frío que desprendía al palparla con mis manos. Cuándo pude apoyar mi reverso en esta, me percaté de que era de cristal, al igual que las otras dos paredes que aislaban esa sala triangular, en el interior de una cámara más grande de viejas paredes de cemento e iluminada tan solo por un tubo fluorescente.

Entonces lo comprendí: era una jaula de vidrio. Una jaula en la cuál cada una de las paredes tenía una entrada conectada a una tubería de acero de tamaño considerable.

El suelo estaba repleto de cofres de distintos tamaños, materiales y colores. Eso era lo que se estaba clavando en mi espinazo.

Repentinamente intuí que eso era un juego de Puzzle, el célebre homicida. El sadismo de ese panorama era similar al que no paraba de publicarse últimamente en los medios.

- ¡No puede ser!- exclamé.

El otro hombre, de cabellos oscuros y algo grasientos y una barba descuidada, aunque de aspecto joven, me miró.

- Al parecer sí que puede…- señaló.

- Pero… pero él está muerto.

- Parece ser que tiene discípulos- aventuró- o imitadores…

La joven rubia estalló en lloriqueos, cayendo de rodillas sobre el suelo.

- ¿Por qué estás aquí?- indagó el individuo desaliñado.

- ¿Qué?

Entonces se explicó:

- Si estás aquí, es porque Puzzle tiene motivos para meterte aquí. ¿Cuáles crees que son?

Me quedé en reflexivo silencio durante unos segundos.

- No lo sé- mentí.

El hombre me miró con recelo.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?- quiso saber.

Dudé durante unos instantes.

- Gilles- le contesté – George Gilles.

Al menos era uno de los numerosos nombres que acostumbraba a utilizar.

- ¿Y tú?

- Patrick.

Dirigí mi atención a la mujer rubia, desconsolada sobre el polvoriento suelo, inundado por esas insólitas cajitas.

Ella cesó ligeramente su llanto y cruzó su mirada con la mía. Tras unos segundos dijo:

- Lizza.

Mi mente no lo asimilaba. Tres extraños encerrados en una sala a punto de enfrentarse a su renacimiento o, por el contrario, a la muerte.

- Lizza- murmuró Patrick – Lizza…

Sus susurros eran perturbadores. Ni la joven ni yo tratamos de averiguar el motivo que empujaba a ese zarrapastroso hombre a repetir el nombre.

Seguí observando la mazmorra. El en el techo, ubicado a una altura relevante, había una trampilla circular, rodeada por lo que parecían tres cerrojos, que equidistaban entre ellos.

- Eso parece una salida- comenté.

- Hace rato que hemos llegado a esa conclusión- replicó Lizza con sarcasmo, entre lamentos.

Seguía sin comprender la situación.

- ¿Y qué se supone que hemos de hacer? ¿Cómo funciona?

- Las reglas aún han de ser dictadas- respondió Patrick.

Eché un vistazo al suelo. Me agaché y cogí una de las cajas. Al intentarla abrir me percaté de que se necesitaba una llave. Entonces advertí que cada uno de mis compañeros de celda llevaban una colgando del cuello con una cadena. Me toqué el pecho y reparé en que yo no era la excepción. Ante tal turbulento curso de acontecimientos, una temerosa rabia de apoderó de mí. Lancé el objeto contra uno de los cristales, pero esta rebotó y regresó al suelo.

- ¡Son cristales de luna blindada, necio!- justificó Patrick.

De pronto se escuchó un deformado sonido, similar al de una radio antigua al encenderse o el de una cadena de televisión que sufre interferencias. Venía de una zona oscura de la habitación, al otro lado del cristal. Observé, estupefacto, una pantalla que acababa de activarse. En ella apareció un rostro conocido: el muñeco de ventrílocuo que utilizaba John Kramer en sus delirantes rompecabezas.

Su pavorosa voz sonó en toda la sala:

- Sed bienvenidos… los tres. Puede que el motivo por el que estáis aquí sea desconocido por alguno de vosotros, pero durante el juego, lo comprenderéis. Estas tres paredes guardan secretos: vuestros secretos. Cada uno de vosotros conoce los suyos propios, pero ¿y los de los otros? El objetivo de esta pecera para humanos es descubrir los entresijos del prójimo: las incógnitas que os conectan, y saber… perdonar.

El mecanismo es sencillo. En cuánto acabe esta grabación, los conductos de agua se abrirán, y la sala empezará a inundarse. Tras veinte minutos, la capacidad de esta habrá llegado a su límite. Debéis de apresuraros a encontrar la caja que abre vuestra llave, dónde encontrareis una segunda llave que encajará en la cerradura que os proporcionará la libertad. Necesitáis tres: tres personas _humanas_, tres llaves, las cuáles han de girar al mismo tiempo, pero ¿sabréis dejar a un lado vuestras obsesiones para colaborar y sobrevivir? Comienza el juego.

El televisor se apagó, y un ruido de líquido fluyendo amenazó peligrosamente. Los tres cautivos nos miramos, y rápidamente comenzamos a comprobar en distintas cajas si funcionaba nuestra correspondiente llave.

Las tres tuberías empezaron a expulsar agua en el interior de la mazmorra y los cofres no parecían estar hechas de materiales que flotaran.

Nuestra lucha por la supervivencia no cesaba. Pero la llave no entraba en ningún cerrojo.

Agarré una de las cajas que acababa de dejar Lizza. Probé, y funcionó. La llave se deslizó en el interior de la cerradura.

- ¡He encontrado la mía!- Anuncié, pero ellos me ignoraron y continuaron su búsqueda.

Levanté la tapa y encontré mi vía de salvación. Pero había algo más en el interior. Un par de fotografías. Dos retratos que me sobrecogieron.


End file.
